Addicted
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu get into a heated argument about Hidan being under-appreciated. In blind rage, Kakuzu tells Hidan to leave, and he does. Kakuzu goes after him, only to find him nowhere to be seen. He has to tell him he loves him...before it's too late. Rated M for Yaoi and Language.
1. Used and Under Appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: This was written for my good friend Molahsurey. Enjoy, and thanks for being my friend! Hope you love it! :D

* * *

"Cock-sucking, prick, screw you!"

Kakuzu squinted, "Watch your mouth, boy." Hidan laughed, giving Kakuzu one of his I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything-you-say-cause-I'm-too-cool looks. "Or what?" He sneered.

Kakuzu, growled, frustrated. Hidan always new how to hit nerves. They had gotten into an argument when Hidan asked for money to repair his scratched up scythe. Of course, Kakuzu had refused. So Hidan had gotten even more angry, bringing up all sorts of things that had nothing to do with the situation. Like about how Kakuzu was a grouch, or about how he was in love with money, or about how they can never stay in a decent hotel, and yatta-yatta-yatta.

"I'll kill you, that's what." Kakuzu replied snidely, not bothering to mask his growing anger at the younger male in front of him. Hidan laughed again, only succeeding in pissing the Taki-nin off further.

"Yeah! I _wish_ someone would kill me already, but it's just not possible, eh? I'm _Immortal."_

Kakuzu eyed him, scoffing. "You don't mean that, you don't want to die." Hidan just huffed. "Ri—ght. As if you even cared! But, maybe your right. Maybe I don't want to die…." Hidan trailed off, seemingly caught up in a new wave of thought.

"Plus," Kakuzu began, "I wouldn't want you to die either. I need you as a partner, and for money reasons…and…stuff…" Kakuzu voice trailed off, as he stared at the floor. Hidan had been so annoying lately. But even though Hidan made him want to kill himself, Kakuzu wouldn't want him to die. So far he's been the best partner he's ever had. In fighting, of course. And Hidan was a valuable asset. And, maybe because the old man had developed slight feelings for the boy? No, Kakuzu denied it. How could he, who hates everything and anything but money, begin to care about an annoying, bitchy brat like Hidan? Said person's voice brought him back to earth.

"Yeah RIGHT, Kakuzu!" You say you want to kill me all the time! You've even tried a few times! And never _once _have you said thank you for anything! In fact, you've never appreciated or cared about me at all!" As soon as the words left Hidan's mouth he regretted them. He'd just hit a raw nerve. Kakuzu eyebrows lowered, and he emitted a throaty growl, slapping Hidan hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I told you to watch your mouth! What is with you today! Fuck! You're telling me this now?"

"You know what, yes, I am! I wasn't going to, but I'm glad I did! I've been feeling this way for a long time, I just never said anything!" Hidan yelled, voice shaky, as if he were on the verge of tears.

Kakuzu growled. "What way?"

"Used and Under-appreciated!"

"What?" Kakuzu asked, completely bewildered.

"Just what I said you dumb fuck! I do all this shit for you and you don't even care! I go out at 3 in the morning with you to get bounties, I follow you around in 90 degree weather when you're too cheap to rent a hotel! I help you carry back bounties, I'm always at your side in battle, waiting to come to your aid should you need it! And not once have you said 'Thank you', or apprecitated me in any way, and not once have you ever cared about me, or what happens to me!"

Kakuzu stood in shock, bewildered by Hidan's sudden outburst. Had he been feeling this way all along? Kakuzu's confusion was soon replaced by anger. "So what? You're not happy here, with me?"

"Maybe Not!" Hidan yelled, agitated at everything.

Kakuzu's anger was replaced by hurt, for only a second, before_ it_ replaced by blind rage. "Then fucking LEAVE!"

"Maybe I will!" Hidan yelled, tears welled up in his eyes.

"The GET OUT!" Kakuzu snarled, pointing to the door to the hotel room they were staying in.

The tears in Hidan's eyes began to spill over, as he whirled around to the door.

Kakuzu saw them too late.

And the door slammed shut.


	2. A Sorry Ass Sob Story

The door slammed shut.

He was crying. Hidan was crying. Hidan never cries. He was serious about leaving, wasn't he? Kakuzu stood in shock. He had hurt him.

"Oh god, what've I done." Kakuzu ran to the door, and threw it open, running down the hotel steps, and out into the rain. He looked left and right down the crowded street, scanning heads, but with no sign of his partner. He grabbed a nearby woman with silver hair. "Have you seen a silver-haired man wearing a cloak similar to mine?"

She nodded briskly, and pointed in a direction to his left. Kakuzu nodded a quick thank you, and took off running.

_I shouldn't have said that! Ugh! What is wrong with me? _Kakuzu thought angrily, blaming himself for this. He shoved people away from him, giving him room to run.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled through the noise of the rain and other's voices.

He shoved past a teenager, looking farther down the street, looking for that silver head. He didn't see it. "GODDAMNIT ALL!" Kakuzu seethed, "DAMN IT TO _HELL!"_

"Is there a problem, sir?" A woman giggled. Kakuzu whirled around angrily, only to face the same woman from earlier, standing there, trying not to laugh at his outburst.

"Yes, actually, there is! I seem to have _misplaced_ my _**partner."**_

The woman just stood there, looking at him with a comical expression, her silver hair falling in shoulder-length strands, framing her face in an inverted bob. Her eyes glistening with a purple-ish color, strikingly similair to Hidan's. Kakuzu guessed he wasn't the only person in the world with that eye and hair color.

Kakuzu growled, irritated that this woman would even _dare_ laugh at him.

"Do you want to _die,_ lady? If not, I'd shut it." He growled, rudely, eyebrows lowered in a no-nonsense-I-will-actually-kill-you look.

She just continued to smirk at him. "As if, plus, you _wouldn't _because you want to keep a low-profile, I believe, and if you haven't noticed, _sir, _there are plenty of people _here, who would kill you if you attacked a lady."_

Kakuzu huffed. She was right. He gave in. "Just beat it, lady."

"You're quite rude to strangers, sheesh. Learn some manners, I'm a _lady._ The heathe-ah nerve of some people." Kakuzu just continued frantically looking around, shoving people out of the way, earning a few insults like 'asshole', or 'watch it, dick', All the while the lady standing behind him, a very bemused expression on her face. (She was quite beautiful.)

She tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around. "WHAT!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, scowling. "It's not nice to yell in people's ears, _sir._ And I doubt you'll find him, anyway. You're soaking wet, you're gonna catch a cold, so just go home and give it up already. C'mon," she sighed, "I'll help you… I guess." The woman grabbed a tired, wet, and grouchy, Kakuzu's arm, and began to pull him along, only to have it yanked away roughly. "I can walk myself, Bitch." He mumbled. The lady frowned, but continued walking. Once they were back at the hotel, they stood at the door to the room Kakuzu had rented.

"Are you ok now, sir?"

"Fine." And he slammed the door in her face.

"Finally, rid of that bitch." He sighed, oddly put out by the lack of his partner's voice. His mood saddened slightly, all anger vanished.

He sighed loudly, "Fuck me…"

_Rap, rap, rap._

Kakuzu face palmed, walked slowly to the door, opening it in the hopes that it was Hidan.

It was not.

The same lady stood at the door, a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised, and a scowl on her face. She happened to be wearing a black dress and high-heeled sandals, the uniform of a ninja.

Kakuzu sighed deeply. "Listen lady, _beat it._ I can kill you now, no one's around."

She just scoffed. "You wouldn't. Plus, you _couldn't." A_nd with that, she shouldered her way in the door. Kakuzu, bewildered, closed it behind her, and followed her to her 'now seat' in the kitchen.

"Excuse me lady, but-"

"Sh!" The lady put a slender, finger, adorned with dark nail polish, (of what color Kakuzu couldn't ell), up to her mouth. "Now tell me what happened." Kakuzu sighed, and reluctantly sat down. He couldn't kill herneven if he wanted to. The clerk stands right under the room he was in, and no doubt he'd hear, if there was screaming.

He guessed he had to tell her now…but first things first, he wanted to know who the hell she was and why she thought she had the right to barge into his life like and ask questions like this. Nosy bitch.

"Okay, but wait. Who the fuck are you!"

The strange woman lifted an eyebrow, and sneered, as if she had some hidden secret that was right under Kakuzu's nose. "My name?"

"Yes! What are you, a moron?" She sneered again.

"Ha! That's what I've been told. My name is…" She paused to think, but Kakuzu didn't think much of it. He often had a hard time deciding if he wanted to tell someone his real name or a false one. "My name is Hiroai." The woman confirmed, as she eyed him cautiously for a moment, as if he'd attack her at any moment, but then went back to normal. "I already know yours. Kakuzu, right?"

"Hmph."

"Now," She smiled, leaning over the table, resting her chin in her hands, "Tell me what you were doing out there in the rain, baka." She said playfully, eyes dancing in a feisty manner, a small hint of mania and psychosis behind them that alarmed Kakuzu slightly. He leaned back in his chair slightly, never breaking eye contact.

He emitted a long, heaving sigh, before resting his arms on the table as well. "Well I went out there…because…because I was searching for someone. Now beat it."

She smirked. "Oh c'mon, tell me the _whole_ boring-ass-sob-story. C'mon, I'm…_interested."_

"Well, I'm an Akatsuki, as you can plainly see, and you know the Akatsuki operate in pairs…"

"So where's your partner?"

"I'm _getting there."_ Kakuzu growled in an irritated tone. "Anyway, my partner's name is Hidan."

"Figures." Hiroai mumbled.

Kakuzu growled. "Are you going to let _me _tell the story, or are you going to leave?"

"Fine, alright, alright, Sheesh. Tell me about _Hidan_."

Kakuzu began, "He's about 5'10'', silver hair, muscular…he _never_ wears a shirt, he's actually very attractive…"

"Attractive? You think Hidan's..._attractive?"_ Her smiled widened ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah...I guess I do..." Kakuzu trailed off, before picking back up again, "He is _very_ annoying, but can be okay when he wants to be…and…" Kakuzu trailed of completely. Before sighing.

"Anyway, he's been my partner for a while now, the longest time I've ever had one, actually. We've been through all sorts of things together, you know? Fighting, missions, bounties, injuries, you name it, the whole nine yards." He sighed, as if deep in thought, Hiroai eyeing him curiously. "And today we had a…a very _heated _argument. He just told me he felt under-appreciated, and used. I mean, I don't even know where that came from. I…I thought he was fine."

"Well you thought wrong." Hiroai was closer to him now, smirking slightly. "It was _really_ nice, what you said about your _partner_." Kakuzu stared at her, her eyes were a glistening purple-sih color, and her lips were a real red. She was _very _attractive, and that was saying something, coming from Kakuzu.

He actually found himself attracted to her slightly, a metallic, almost blood-like smell wafted off of her, a smell he recognized faintly but could not place.

Kakuzu continued to look at her, as he continued, "I guess I never really thought about how he felt. Not that I actually cared. I mean, ugh…I _do _care about him. If I didn't I wouldn't have chased him out in the rain. I just never new how to express it. I really, I told him I wouldn't have wanted him to die. It was true, I wouldn't want that, but he scoffed, and didn't believe me. Now I know why, I guess. Well anyway, that was the reason why I was out on the…the…street..."

Hiroai's face had seemed to have gotten closer to his, her smirk a little wider, feistiness flashing in her eyes, along with something else. Lust, maybe? Kakuzu wasn't completely revolted by it. She _was _attractive, and she felt very, very, _comfortingly, _familiar, but still, Kakuzu couldn't place it. Her presence had calmed him down quite a lot. Plus, not many women like _her_ are attracted to people like _him._

"Because I had to…to…" Their noses were touching now, as Hiroai was now halfway across the table, half lying on it, half sitting on her chair. Kakuzu face flushed slightly, at her closeness.

"I had to…to tell him…"

And she kissed him.


	3. Comfortingly Familiar

And she kissed him.

Their lips meshed together, moving in a perfect unison. Kakuzu almost immediately responded, kissing her back passionately, surprised at his own fervor, eyes closed. It was quite alarming.

It felt so…_right…_so…_amazing._

It felt like nothing he'd eve3r experienced before. He cupped the woman's face with his hands, pulling her closer, halfway across the table. Her hands wound their way around his head, gripping the fabric of his mask loosely. She gently, slowly, and deliberately, pulled off the fabric, breaking and returning the kiss before he had a chance to open his eyes, which he found strange.

What was she hiding?

His dark brown hair fell loosely to his shoulders, as the fabric was pulled away completely, he winced slightly, but made no move to grab it back. The woman moaned gently into the kiss. It wasn't a normal woman's moan, either. It sounded deeper than it should have been.

It was like he'd known her for years, there was something about her…something _comfortingly _familiar about her, about her presence, about her smell, her feel, her _kiss._

He once again felt himself kissing back harder, losing himself in the feeling, shoving his tongue into her mouth, meeting more resistance than he would have thought for a woman. He lost himself in the feeling of his lips meshing with hers once again, but a slight 'poof' and the faint smell of chakra and smoke brought him back to earth.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, and almost died. Sitting across from him, looking him in the eyes, saliva from their fervent kissing dripping slightly from his mouth…

…was Hidan.

.


	4. Hidan in all His Glory

He gaped.

Hidan, in all his glory, was sitting across the table, a bit of chakra smoke about him, mouth slightly dripping with saliva, eyes hazy, leaning back in the chair were the so-called 'woman', had been. Now Kakuzu felt stupid. The blood-like smell, the familiar presence, the similar features…It had been Hidan all along.

"Hidan?" He asked stupidly,

"Yeah, who'd you think, numb nuts?" He looked at Kakuzu, smirking from across the table, a snobby look on his face saying I-just-out-smarted-you-stupid-booyah!

"Henge?" He asked, mind still hazy, knowing all too well what the answer would be. He nodded. "It was nice what you said about me, _Kakuzu._ Do you really think I'm attractive?"

Kakuzu sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. Like he'd said, the kid knew how to hit open nerves. "Yes."

Hidan smirked, before crawling over the table, to coming face to face with the Taki-nin. "You actually came after me…wasn't expecting that."

"Where there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Hidan's face got closer to Kakuzu's. "We kissed."

"I know." And with that, Hidan kissed him, a shiver going down his spine at the contact. Then he retreated.

"Hmph." Kakuzu grunted, before grabbing a retreating Hidan, and pulling him into another teeth-crashing kiss. They kissed fervently, Kakuzu cupping Hidan's face, pulling him across the table, and eventually onto his lap. Hidan yelped loudly when he unknowingly crawled onto his partner's lap, only to sit on the bulge in front of Kakuzu's pants.

They kissed, as Hidan began to bounce lightly on Kakuzu clothed member, moaning loudly into the kiss. Kakuzu was shocked, at how they had gone to from fighting this morning, to Hidan bouncing on his dick and moaning as they kissed. Even though Kakuzu now how his whiny zealot back, he still felt the need to tell him what he had wanted to earlier. He just wasn't sure when he should do it.

If he did it too soon, it might ruin his chances of getting laid with his partner, which would upset Kakuzu greatly, because right now the only thing he wanted to do was fuck the smaller senseless, to take him to a state of euphoria he'd never felt before. He was jolted out of his thoughts as his dick was quickly grabbed, causing him to inhale sharply.

Hidan giggled, massaging his partner through the fabric of his pants, his own erection hardening. The kiss deepened as their tongues fought for dominance, Kakuzu eventually dominating Hidan. Hidan fumbled with his cloak, as Kakuzu aided him, pulling down the cloak, and pinching a nipple in the process. "Ah!" Hidan arched his back and moaned in surprise. "Tch, Kakuzu don't do that!"

Kakuzu smirked. "You mean this?" Kakuzu squeezed the hardened nipple again.

"Gah! Ah~…" Hidan shivered grinding on Kakuzu further. "Do, do it a-again…kuzu…"

Kakuzu obliged, pinching the nipple again, his finger circling it, teasing the sensitive nub. "Gah-ah~." Hidan moaned, egging Kakuzu on further. Kakuzu's finger was soon replaced by his tongue, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh. Hidan jerked in surprise, at the sudden wetness. Kakuzu's kissing worked up, back to Hidan's mouth, their tongues battling, saliva dripping down from between them.

Suddenly, and without warning, Hidan got off of Kakuzu, stood up, and walked to the bedroom door. Kakuzu sat there dazed. "The fuck?"

Hidan scowled. "Get over here Kakuzu, or you don't wanna' do this anymore?" Kakuzu got up, and made his way to the bedroom, finding Hidan lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows in a very provoking manner. Kakuzu was on him in seconds, crashing their mouths together, wasting no time in beginning to hump him.

Hidan lied there dazed, kissing Kakuzu and being humped in the process. Every time Kakuzu clothed member made contact with him, he emitted a moan, utterly turned-on by the feeling of his partner's member pushing against him. "Ah! K-kakuzu! Gah, ah, mm!"

Kakuzu reached down, hands shaking in anticipation, and un-buttoned Hidan's pants, sliding them, along with his boxers, down his legs and off of him, onto the floor. Kakuzu kissed Hidan's neck, before biting it, leaving a bright red mark on the pale skin. "Ah! Kakuzu! I-I'm sorry for this-AH! Morning! I-OH JASHIN! AH!" Hidan arched off the bed as Kakuzu bit the sweet spot on his neck, his other hand entering the male and finding his prostate with utmost precision.

"AH! Kakuzu! P-please!" he begged through ragged breaths, "again! Do…do it again…" Kakuzu was happy to oblige him, hooking his finger on that one spot.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan's back arched, fingers clenching the bed sheets, colors dancing in his vision, face contorted into an expression of extreme pleasure. Kakuzu was amazed. One little finger on one little spot, and the Jashinist beneath him was screaming his name like he was having an orgasm. Kakuzu grinned, doing it again, just for the reaction. He got the same one, Hidan calling out, arching his back of the bed in pleasure. Kakuzu stomach suddenly coiled, and he removed his fingers.

Kakuzu had almost reached _his_ orgasm from simply watching the Jashinist's reactions. Kakuzu went back to kissing him, and humping, calming himself down so as not to orgasm as soon as he enters the boy.

Hidan lied there, kissing Kakuzu feverishly, his stomach coiled tightly, his mind reeling. How could Kakuzu, of all people _Kakuzu_, make him feel this way? This felt even better than when he did his rituals. Hidan grabbed Kakuzu, looking him in the eyes, a pleading look on his face. "Kakuzu…Kakuzu…p-please…please." Kakuzu understood immediately. His sat back on his haunches, and motion for Hidan to come here.

"Suck." He ordered.

"What?"

"Suck." Kakuzu ordered once again.

"Why?" Hidan whined, as his partner's erection was pulled out. It was huge!

"Do you want to get fucked or not?" Hidan nodded slowly. "Then suck, or it'll hurt like a mother-fucker."

Hidan sighed, before taking his partner in his mouth, head bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around his partner's member, teeth gently scraping along the shaft.

After a while, Kakuzu pulled him off, and kissed him, lowering him down onto the bed. "Ready?" He asked.

"Fuck! Yes! Fucking do it old-man." Kakuzu eyed him, but pushed it in gently.

"OH FUCK!"Hidan yelped, wiggling slightly as he adjusted to his partner's size. "Ahhh-owww."

Kakuzu began to move slightly, in and out, in and out. "Ah! Kakuzu!" Hidan clenched at his partner's back, holding him tightly, as Kakuzu began to pound him. "Ah! H-harder! Fucking Harder!" Kakuzu did as he was told. "Mm." Kakuzu let out a slight moan, as he continued to pound his partner, his head resting on his partner's shoulder. "AH! Kakuzu, fa-fa-faster! Kuzu! Ah, gah, mm, ah!" Kakuzu got off his partner's shoulders, and switched angles slightly…just slightly…

"AH KAKUZUUU! FUCK!" Colors danced behind Hidan's eyes, all of his senses, (except feeling) were failing him, as Kakuzu pounded his prostate, over and over again, sending him into an amazing euphoria.

"AH KUZU! TH-THERE! YES! THERE!" Hidan could feel himself coming closer, fast. Kakuzu could feel it too.

And suddenly, Kakuzu doubled over, grabbing Hidan tightly, the coil in his stomach releasing suddenly.

"Gah!" Hidan jumped slightly as Kakuzu emptied into him, he could feel the faint wetness inside of him. Kakuzu continued pounding him.

"AH! KAKUZU!" Hidan spewed them both with cum, before collapsing, still held tightly in Kakuzu's grip. Kakuzu thrust a few more times, before stopping, staying buried in his partner.

"Ah…Ka-kakuzu…that was a…amazing…gah…"

"Hmph…good…to know." Kakuzu panted. Kakuzu pulled out slowly, collapsing beside his partner. Hidan crawled over, cuddling up to his partner. Kakuzu, surprised, pulled him closer.

"I need a shower." Hidan grumbled.

Kakuzu laughed. "Well then let's go get one." And he pushed off his partner, and headed for the bathroom, still thinking of when to tell his partner his secret.

Hidan followed close behind him, anticipating what he knew was coming when he got in the shower.


	5. Ecstacy

Hidan followed, close behind Kakuzu, into the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom at the hotel roomKakuzu had rented. As most hotels do, the tub in their room was slightly over-sized, as was the whole bathroom. Kakuzu walked straight to the bath tub, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature, and then he sat on the toilet and stared at Hidan. Hidan stood, dumbly, looking back at Kakuzu. He did this for a few seconds, before becoming angry.

"What?"

"Get in the shower." Hidan frowned.

"Why me first?" It was Kakuzu's turn to frown.

"Get. In."

Hidan sneered. "Or what?"

Kakuzu stood, ghosting around behind him with lighting speed, lips pressed to the Jashinist's neck _just lightly enough_ to make him shudder, hips pressed against him _just enough _to get him to press back against Kakuzu, _just enough _to make him want more. Kakuzu then moved up to Hidan's ear, and whispered in a low, husky, voice, "Get in the tub," he grabbed Hidan's 'now erect' member, "or I won't continue." Hidan stood dumbfounded, and a bit angry.

"What! Kakuzu! You can't just do that to…to…ahh~…" Kakuzu pushed his hips forward a little harder, and began to ghost his fingers up and down Hidan's shaft. He shuddered. "Fine, fine, I'll get in the fucking shower." Hidan moved back the curtain, and stepped in, instantly met with warm water against his skin. He sighed, muscles relaxing, the cum from their previous love-making washing off his body with the streams of water, water droplets forming on his skin where the streams didn't reach.

Hidan had something to tell his partner. He just wasn't sure when to do it. He knew Kakuzu didn't care for him very much, and the part of him that _did_ care about him was probably very small. Hidan also knew that the old man cared not for feelings of intimacy. Hidan wanted to tell him, he really did, but he didn't want to mess up the so called 'relationship' they had created today, if you could even call it a relationship.

He was almost positive that Kakuzu was really just fucking him, probably using him, but he didn't care. It was worth it to get the high Kakuzu gave him, and when he did it, it made Hidan feel wanted, needed, _loved._ Hidan loved his partner. He wasn't sure of it before, but now he was.

Hidan's body had finally relaxed, and had lost that tense feeling you get when you want to be fucked real bad. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, and letting the water wash away his worries. He body relaxed, up until a warm hand wound itself around his waist, and he was pulled back into another wet body. Kakuzu wrapped his other arm around Hidan, in somewhat of an embrace, holding him back against himself.

"Ah…" Hidan moaned quietly as Kakuzu's member pressed against his entrance. Hidan's body tensed again, as the blood began to flow downwards. Hidan made a move to turn around, but was stopped by Kakuzu's firm hands and a warning.

"Don't." Hidan submitted begrudgingly, utterly irritated, that he was being dominated like this.

"Do you…" Kakuzu breathed, pressing his lips against Hidan's neck, kissing it lightly. Hidan understood the unsaid question, shivering at the lips nipping at his neck.

"Yeah." Hidan whispered, grinded back against his counterpart, the water running down both of them.

Kakuzu, groaned quietly, at the friction their wet bodies were creating against one another. Kakuzu loved when Hidan was like this. The water gently flowing down his pale skin, the wetness it created on that skin. The way Hidan's wet skin felt against his own. It turned him on like mad, it made him want to touch him…_need _to touch him.

By now, Kakuzu's hands were wandering around Hidan's body, pinching there, squeezing here, and rubbing down there. He also began to grind against his partner, his own member, pressing against Hidan's entrance, earning gasps and moans from the Jashinist. His hands went to Hidan's back, gently pressing as they went downward. Hidan jumped, and yelped, as one of Kakuzu's fingers was inserted into him.

"Gah! Kakuzu?" Hidan whined.

"What? You don't like it?" Kakuzu hooked his finger inside the boy, trying to get a good answer.

"Ah! No…no…it's not _that…_it's you should…should…_aahhh…"_ Kakuzu inserted a second finger, almost emitting a moan himself, just from the reactions his partner was giving him.

"Should what, Hidan?"

"Fuck you. You should warn me first, asshole." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kakuzu began moving his hands in a scissoring motion.

"Goh! _Fuuuuck!_" Hidan arched his back against Kakuzu, moaning loudly, and shivering. "Like that?" Kakuzu asked, obviously amused at the reaction he was given by something as simple as moving his fingers in a particular fashion.

"Fuck yes. What you doin' down there, huh?" Kakuzu smirked, bemused at his partner's obvious lack of knowledge on this subject. "Preparing you, dumbass."

"Preparing me?"

Kakuzu laughed. "Duh. So it won't hurt too much when I put it in."

"Put what-ooooohhh. Why? You didn't do it last time." Kakuzu just grunted, and withdrew his fingers.

He grabbed Hidan's hips, and positioned himself carefully. He then eased himself into the younger male, earning a gasp from his counterpart.

Hidan's face contorted into an expression of pained pleasure. The grip on his hips tightened slightly as Kakuzu buried himself to the hilt in his partner.

"Kakuzu," Hidan started, his voice slightly shaky, "do you….do you enjoy this?"

Kakuzu squeezed Hidan tighter, trying to refrain himself from pounding the other. Hidan turned him on like mad, and it was quite difficult to refrain from fucking him senseless. He succeeded in not thrusting, but continued to slightly grind upward.

"What do you mean, Hidan?"

"You know…_this…_do you like fucking me? Does it make you feel good?"

Kakuzu grunted, placing his lips on Hidan's neck, nipping lightly, before going to Hidan's ear, and licking it.

"What do you think Hidan?" All Hidan did was shrug. He was hoping that that Kakuzu enjoyed this as much as he did. He was hoping that he sent Kakuzu into ecstasies the way Kakuzu did to _him. _He really just wanted Kakuzu to enjoy it as much as he did. He silently prayed to Jashin for a good answer.

Kakuzu emitted a long sigh, thrusting into the Jashinist a few times, before building a slow and steady pace, rocking them back and forth gently. "You….are so insecure."

Hidan jaw dropped. "What?" He yelled, aggravated that Kakuzu would say such a frank thing to him, especially during sex. Kakuzu huffed.

"Calm down, _fairy boy, _I was just saying. Do you want me to answer your question, or no?"

Hidan nodded, before moaning out his partner's name. It sent shivers down Kakuzu spine, to hear the Jashinist moan, and call out his name like that. "Yes, I do enjoy this. I _love _it."

"How much?" Hidan laughed, he knew he was pushing it with the elder, but he really wanted to know.

"Enough to become…_addicted." _He said lowly, breathing air into Hidan's ear. Hidan shivered.

Kakuzu pace quickened fast, until he was pounding the other, slamming Hidan into the shower wall over and over, Hidan moaning and screaming his name the whole time. Hidan banged the wall, agitated that he was already so close so fast. He wanted it to last longer, damnit! He wanted to feel this great for a longer time, to feel Kakuzu pounding him, going in and out of his body.

"AH! KAKUZU! I'm gonna! Gonna….AH!"

Kakuzu put a hand over his mouth. "I already know." Then he removed it in order to let Hidan continue moaning. Kakuzu loved his moans, the way he didn't hold back. A gag couldn't silence his moans he was so vocal.

Kakuzu switched his angel, pounding Hidan's prostate, until the other tightened down around him.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan came hard, arching his back, hitting his forehead on the tile wall, his body tensing. The tensing however didn't release, like it normally did. Kakuzu continued to slam that spot, making Hidan call out and shake. Hidan's body was convulsing slightly, his eyes rolled back into his head, screaming loudly.

"GAH! KAKUZU!" Hidan came again, pulling Kakuzu over the edge with him, as he released inside the smaller.

"Aha…ah." Kakuzu thrust a few more times, before stopping moving completely, holding Hidan tightly against the shower wall, basically keeping now shaking Hidan from collapsing onto the shower floor.

"Holy fucking…fucking….fuck…."

Kakuzu smirked, knowing full well that he not only sent Hidan to multiple orgasm, but that he'd sent him to the highest state of euphoria, one that no doubt he'd never felt before. And the evidence was obvious. The way Hidan's could barely stand, the way his body was shaking, and the way he was breathing so heavily, and slurring his words. Kakuzu lowered himself to the tub floor, and pulled Hidan on top of him.

Finally, since they first began, Hidan was allowed to turn around, and to face his 'new' lover. He looked hazily at his lover's stitched body and face, the stitches 'just so', to make him look actually quite handsome, his dark hair, falling to his shoulders and framing his face.

"I can see your face, Kakuzu." Kakuzu smiled. Actually smiled.

'Yes, Hidan, I know." And he pulled the albino into a hug, surprising himself and Hidan. After a while, he moved Hidan. "C'mon, rinse of and get out. The water's going to get cold. And with that, He helped Hidan up, and helped rinse him off, before turning off the water, and drying off them both.

"C'mon, bud." Kakuzu picked up Hidan bridal style, and carried him to the bed, lying him down gently on his side.

Kakuzu turned off the bedroom light, and curled up under the covers with his partner. But instead of turning away from him and going to sleep, he grabbed him, from behind, spooning him.

"Oh…" Hidan jumped lightly.

"Kakuzu…"

"What Hidan?"

"There's something I gotta'…gotta'… tell you."

"What is it, Hidan?" Hidan pressed back against Kakuzu, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Hidan yawned loudly, as did Kakuzu.

"I…I…" Kakuzu kissed him. "Shhhh, quiet Hidan. Tell me in the morning."

Hidan nodded, cuddling up to his partner, unused to the affection he was receiving.

Kakuzu smiled, as he watched the Jashinist drift off to sleep.

Kakuzu chuckled.

He'd already known what Hidan wanted to tell him.

But he wouldn't let Hidan know that.

Then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
